piece
by Uchiha Shira Aoryuu
Summary: hanya seberkas kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya, tapi tidak bisa. sepotong kenangan yang melemahkan hatinya, tetapi juga diiringi kekuatan, bahwa ini yang jalan terbaik #apasih


"Aomine-kun,"

Kutatap semu pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Aku terdiam menatap punggungnya. Ya, dia membelakangiku. Dia yang dulu mampu mengerti perasaannku tanpa perlu aku berucap. Yang selalu merangkul pundakku saat aku termenung. Aomine-kun, orang yang menyuruhku untuk tetap kuat. Tapi sekarang dia tidak menganggapku. Aku yakin suaraku tadi terdengar olehnya. Tapi kenapa?

_Tak seharusnya kau berpaling dariku_

"Aomine-kun,"

Kini aku memanggilnya lebih keras. Namun dia tetap diam tak bergeming. Kenapa? Apa hembusan angin menghalangi suaraku untuk sampai padanya? Atau memang dia yang tidak ingin mendengarnya? Tolong jangan buat aku khawatir.

"Aomine-kun,"

"Tetsu.."

Dia menyebut namaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tidak tersenyum. Entah kenapa hanya dengan mendengarnya menyebut namaku seperti itu aku sudah sangat bahagia. Aku ingin dia berbalik dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang selalu dia tunjukkan selama ini. Aku mau kau tersenyum, Aomine-kun.

_Karena aku masih menyayangimu_

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja, Tetsu.."

Seketika senyum di wajahku berubah. Aku merasa ketakutan menjelajari tubuhku. Dadaku terasa sempit dan membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku ingin menarik tangannya agar dia menatapku lalu bertanya, Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Aomine-kun? Apa aku telah berbuat salah padamu? Tolong maafkanlah aku, Aomine-kun. Tapi tidak bisa. Bernafas saja sudah sangat sulit rasanya. Apa yang kurasakan tak seperti kenyataannya.

"Kau akan lebih bahagia jika tidak bersamaku."

Tidak, tidak. Aku benci harus menghadapi kenyataan ini. Aku benci mendengar dia berkata seperti itu. Kebahagiaanku? Kau yang mengajariku untuk menemukan kebahagiaan, Aomine-kun. Kaulah kebahagiaanku. Betapa perasaanku yang meluap-luap padamu. Apa kau tidak bisa menampungnya? Hilangkah sudah perasaanmu padaku? Aomine-kun, tolong dengar perasaanku seperti dahulu. Aku tahu kau mengerti aku, makanya saat ini kau tidak ingin melihatku. Atau mungkin kau benar-benar sudah bosan menatapku.

_Hati kecilmu masih menyayangiku_

"Aku tidak suka itu."

Punggung itu, membuatku sedih. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, meresapi. Ini adalah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi. Kenyataan bahwa hidup tidak akan bisa menjadi mudah karena batas yang telah kami lewati. Semuanya terasa begitu sulit. Ini menyakitkan. Bagaimana aku harus meredamnya?

"Tetsu.."

Aomine-kun menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya, menatapku. Paras tampannya terlihat layu dan memudar. Pandangan kami bertemu, seperti ikatan yang kuat tapi sama sekali tidak mengikat. Memang itulah keadaan kami selama ini. Hubungan tanpa ikatan itu sebuah ironi. Apa gunanya? Kami hanya anak remaja yang masih duduk di bangku SMP. Sungguh tak berarti membicarakan tentang hal yang bahkan kami belum sanggup membayangkannya.

"Aku mau kau bahagia,"

Tangan kekarnya lembut menyentuh wajahku. Terasa hangat dan membuatku terhanyut. Betapa aku selalu menginginkan saat-saat ini. Tiap kali tangan tan miliknya membelaiku, aku merasa nyaman. Perasaan tenang dan hangat menyebar dalam benakku. Aku selalu bahagia dan berharap kau melakukannya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, kuharap tanganmu hanya ilusi.

"Tetsu.."

_Akankah kau bahagia?_

"Apa Aomine-kun akan bahagia?"

Seketika wajahnya berubah sendu. Kusentuh tangannya yang lembut menyentuh wajahku. Perbedaan warna kulit kami yang kontras membuatku semakin sulit menatapnya. Tuhan, bahkan untuk hal kecil saja aku menjadi lemah begini? Menjadi laki-laki tidak boleh lemah, itu pasti. Kuatkanlah aku, Tuhan.

"…"

Dia terdiam. Sorot matanya melemah terhadapku. Berulang kali ibu jarinya mengelus pipiku penuh arti. Namun sama sekali tidak memberiku kepastian atas pertanyaanku barusan. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dia pikirkan? Berusaha mencari kebenaran atau hanya mengarang kebenaran? Tolong jangan membuatku sedih, Aomine-kun.

"Aku bahagia dengan diriku sendiri."

Ya. Kurasa itu adalah jawaban yang datang dari dirinya sendiri. Akankah kau bahagia tanpa ada cinta untukmu? Rasanya ingin kuucapkan pertanyaan itu. Namun aku takut melukai perasaannya.

_Mungkinkah kembali sesuatu yang telah hilang dari dirimu?_

"Mungkinkah Aomine-kun akan kembali? " tanyaku lagi. "Seperti dulu.."

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit, mendengar pertanyaanku sambil berkata, "Diriku yang dulu tidaklah hilang," jawabnya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku menganggapnya ada di dalamku."

Aku termenung mendengar jawabannya. "Lalu?"

Kedua tangannya menyentuh kepalaku. Dia mengecup keningku dengan penuh perasaan, terasa sangat tulus. Sekali lagi, aku harus menahan untuk tetap terlihat tegar meskipun aku sudah kalah.

"Diriku yang dulu ada di hatimu," bisiknya. "Maaf, Tetsu.."

...

..

.

"-ey!"

"…"

"Hey! Kuroko!"

Aku terkejut dan membuka mataku tiba-tiba. Seketika cahaya terang menusuk ke dalam mataku dan membuatnya nyeri. Rasanya sakit sekali. Selesai mengerjapkan mata, aku baru tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata. Duniaku saat ini.

"Mimpi?" aku masih berusaha memperjelas pandanganku.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai! Kau ini kurang tidur atau apa? Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali, seperti orang mati, tahu!" Kagami-kun menaikkan nada bicaranya lagi padaku. Tapi dia sedikit menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya. Itu membuatku senang.

"Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, Kagami-kun," dibalasnya hanya dengan dengusan kecil. "Terima kasih banyak.."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti. Tanda bahwa kami sudah sampai pada tujua. Pertandingan yang terasa seperti mimpi bagi kami semua, terutama bagiku. Bertemu kembali dengan dia, Aomine-kun, yang dulu kehadirannya sangat berarti buatku. Namun, sekarang kehadirannya membuatku jantungku berdegup karena takut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Kagami-kun menarik tanganku dan berjalan menuruni bus. "Aku akan melindungimu bagaimanapun caranya."

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar perkataannya. Perasaan sejuk dan nyaman menyeruak dalam dadaku. Perasaan seperti ini yang dulu pernah kurasakan, akhirnya kembali kudapatkan. Namun, bukanlah perasaan yang sama. Kali ini aku merasa udara di sekitarku berubah ringan. Aku menjadi lebih hidup dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun.." aku mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami. Dia terlihat agak memerah dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengucapkan terima kasih?" gerutunya.

Aku menahan tawaku mendengar pertanyaannya. Memang hanya pada saat bersama Kagami-kun perasaanku menjadi terasa sangat ringan.


End file.
